


Ascenseur

by Rosine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux femmes se rencontrent dans un motel, comme à leurs habitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascenseur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/gifts).



> Un petit OS pour remonter le moral de ma Béta (qui est prié de ne pas me faire une crise cardiaque en voyant un texte qu’elle n’aura pas encore corrigé.)

Comme à chaque fois, elles se rencontrèrent au pied de l’ascenseur.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, remarqua la plus âgée  
\- Vous non plus, répliqua la plus ronde.  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de rougir et de détourner le regard.  
\- Nous faisons comme d’habitude ? Nous avons pris le thé dans mon bureau ? proposa la plus grande  
\- S’il vous plait. Toujours les jumeaux ?  
\- Non. Leur sœur cette fois.  
\- Qu’a-t-elle fait ?  
\- Une mauvaise chute, elle a passé quelques heures à l’infirmerie.  
\- Et je ne suis pas allée la voir ?  
\- Vous avez préféré la laisser se reposer : elle dormait.  
Après un moment de silence, la plus jeune reprit :  
\- Il vous attend dans la chambre ?  
\- Non, il avait une réunion, il me rejoindra. Et vous ?  
\- Il est déjà là-haut, sa femme était invitée pour le thé.  
\- Est-ce qu’il sait… ?  
\- Que vous savez ? Non. Et je ne lui ai pas dit à votre sujet non plus.  
\- Merci.   
\- Je suis peut-être amoureuse, mais je me rends compte de la dangerosité que pourrait avoir certaines confidences. Et vous lui avait vous dit quoi que ce soit ?  
-Vous plaisantez ? Il ne voudrait plus me voir s’il savait que nous avons été découverts. Et il ne vous comprendrait pas si je lui parlais de vous.  
L’arrivée de l’ascenseur mit leur conversation en pause pendant que les deux femmes rentraient.  
\- Toujours le dernier étage ? demanda là plus mince en appuyant sur les boutons.  
\- Cela lui donne une impression de pouvoir à Lucius. Ridicule mais cela ne me dérange pas.  
\- Oh, je ne juge pas : Albus est tellement attaché à ses habitudes qu’il refuse de changer de chambre.   
Les portes s’ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage où l’une d’entre elle descendait.  
\- Bon après-midi, Minerva, offrit la plus petite.  
\- Vous de même, Molly.


End file.
